


Inked Up

by evansrogerskitten



Category: Dean Winchester - Fandom, Supernatural
Genre: Dean's POV, F/M, Fluff, cursing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-11-01 13:17:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17867969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evansrogerskitten/pseuds/evansrogerskitten
Summary: Dean most definitely, not at all, really doesn’t, have a crush.





	Inked Up

**Author's Note:**

> From Dean's POV 
> 
> Created for @genrebingo, Square Filled: Tattoo. Also for @spnfluffbingo, Square Filled: First Kiss. 
> 
> For @thing-you-do-with-that-thing SPN Beautiful Words Challenge. My word is Limerence: The state of being infatuated with another person.

**From Dean’s POV**

I do not have a crush.

Sam says that’s bullshit. Whatever. He doesn’t know.

“Dude, you totally do. You’re always acting like a twelve year old girl when she’s around.” He’s freaking harassing me while she’s right down the hall. Such a dick. “And you’re _obsessed_ with her tattoo.”

“No,” I reply slowly. The library is back to quiet for half a minute before it bursts out of me. “But damnit, I can’t stop thinking about it! How far do the flowers go down her hip? Is it all swirly lines and red flowers or are there more colors of flowers? Is there something else, like a picture? Like a skull? Or...or a bigger flower? Or a freakin’ bird? Does it go down to her thigh or just on her hip or to her...to her...”

“Are you done?” Sam is staring at me with dead eyes when I look up from my fingers that are tracing my own thigh.

“Yup,” I nod, turning and heading down the hall. Flopping onto my bed I cross my arms, closing my eyes. Now all I can see is the black ink on her side as she’d bent down over the trunk of the car, her t-shirt riding up a little. I have no idea how I’ve missed it up until now. We’ve been hunting with her for months. It’s not like she’s hidden it. Actually, maybe she’s hidden it. Anyways, its really hot cuz its all soft skin and dark lines and just a peak of what looks like a red flower and fuck, I’m just dying to see it. Except maybe it turns into something weird, like it’s rosy petals and swoops and then it’s something weird like Spongebob on her ass. That wouldn’t be as hot. Betty Boop or Daphne...oh fuck, if that fine ass has Daphne tattooed on it, I will lose my freakin’ mind.

I’m pretty sure she doesn’t have Daphne tattooed on her ass. Like ninety percent sure.

But still, could she really have just flowers? I know she has the anti possession tat; Sam and I were with her when she got it on her shoulder blade. And she’s got the sad willow tree on her forearm, the one with the stuff for her mom. There’s the blue little anchor on her right middle finger, I like watching that one when she fiddles with her knife, how it bends as she flips the blade. I really love the line of Greek on her collarbone, whatever it says, she’s only told me once but yeah it looks cool. She’s all inked up and it’s so hot. She’s hot. She’s always been hot. But this flowery hip tattoo...I can’t stop thinking about it.

“Dean?”

Fuck. Now I’m hard as a rock and she’s knocking at my door. “Yeah?”

She’s smiling so cute when she pushes open the door. Oh god why is she wearing little cotton shorts? This is a secret underground bunker! She should wear pants! Freaking jeans! Long underwear! Not shorts that show her smooth legs and perfect calves and son of a bitch- I can see the end of the tattoo on the side of that sweet thick upper thigh.

Christ.

“Hey.” She walks a little closer. I try to adjust myself in my jeans as secretly as possible, knowing I failed. So I just pat the bed next to me as she hesitates and then smiles. “I wanted to tell you that I’m going to go to Nebraska for a few days, see if I can track down the map to Genesis that we need. I can meet up with you and Sam on the next hunt.”

“Okay,” I gulp, fighting to keep my eyes on hers. The edge of the tattoo is peaking out from under the yellow fabric. It does go down her thigh, swirls and flowers and holy shit, is that...no, that’s not Daphne. It’s a hot girl though. I just...can I get her to just tilt to the left, just a little bit so I can see...

“Dean?” she asks.

My hands are on her shoulder and I’m actually pushing her over. “Shit. Sorry.”

“What’re you doing?” She looks down at my hands as I pat her shoulder and then drop them into my lap. Maybe I do act like an awkward teenager.

“Just... making sure….” Fuck. What do I say when she- “I didn’t-you have a tattoo on your thigh?!” Wow, that was high pitched. Always so smooth with the ladies. Idiot.

“Yeah,” she chuckles, like it’s the funniest thing I can ask. “Wanna see it?”

I gulp, nodding immediately. I am being such a creep, if I was her I would run for the hills right about now.

With a smirk she stands, and starts to pull up her little shorts revealing all of her thigh and hip and then I can see most of the tattoo. It’s reds and purples and there’s the pinup who doesn’t really look like anyone famous, but is still super fucking hot. Real delicate and pretty, like a painting. Kinda watercolor-ish? I think that's a tattoo thing. But the chick is all red curls and a black bikini, the red and purple flowers in her hands as she smiles all sexy and sly...

 _No! Shifter guts! Knives through skulls! Lucifer having sex!_ Don’t you come right now, Dean. Holy fuck don’t you come. Just keep it together.

“You okay?” She actually looks concerned now. I blow out a deep breath and nod.

“Yeah.” I cross my arms against my chest again, pretending to be cool. And yeah adjusting on the bed isn’t helping my hard on. “That’s a cool, uh, a cool tattoo. I didn’t know you had it. I mean I saw it the other day. When you were bent over the trunk but you were wearing your jeans so I only saw the top of it. I mean, you weren’t _bent over_ the trunk, not like that. I saw your shirt ride up cuz you weren’t wearing a jacket and then I didn’t know if it was flowers or leaves or just lines or if it went all the way…”

Damnit, too far. Her eyes are wide as she smooths her shorts down.

“Sorry, that was…” I shake my head, wishing I could go back in time. The hole in the knee of my jeans is a good place to focus. “I just didn’t want you to think it was a big deal that I asked because I thought it was really cool, you know cool of you to do, and that it’s really pretty, you know, like you too…” Shit. “I mean, I do like you. And like your tattoos. And I thought it was cool that you got different ones, like your tree. But this one, I think- it really amazing and hot and now…”

Her hands cup my jaw as she leans over and kisses me. A long hard press of her lips, her nose a little cold against my nose and then my cheek and I just groan deep in my chest and kiss her back because holy shit. She just kissed me. She kissed me! We part for a second and she looks at me, really looks, and then she’s climbing up on the mattress and straddling me in those adorable little yellow shorts and I get to touch the tattoo and holy fuck, I haven’t kissed anyone this good in a really long time.

“Are you sure you have to go to Nebraska?” I mutter against her mouth.

“It can wait a day,” she smiles. Fuck yes. I wrap my arms around her and tug her down onto the bed, our lips parting as she giggles and then she’s under me, kissing me again, nibbling and sucking on my lower lip and moving those beautiful hips and her thighs wrap around my waist and _oh_. Awesome.

So okay. Maybe I have a little crush.

**Author's Note:**

> FEEDBACK MEANS THE WOLRD TO ME! KUDOS AND COMMENTS ARE APPRECIATED
> 
>  
> 
> Do not copy and paste my writing anywhere without my consent. This work is property of evansrogerskitten. Characters aren’t mine, but this fanfiction is. These works contain material protected under International and Federal Copyright Laws and Treaties. Any unauthorized reprint or use of this material is prohibited. No part of these works may be reproduced in any form or by any means, electronic or mechanical, including photocopying, recording, or by any information storage and retrieval system without express written permission from the author / publisher. An electronic reference link to the original posted work may be provided for purposes of promotion or assistance of publication by the readers discretion, if proper credits are given to the author in the re-post.


End file.
